Trying her patience
by Blloyd607502
Summary: Beast boy thinks he's found something and needs to test it. So what does it have to do with Raven and why is he scared? BBXRAE One shot.


My first One shot. Please R&R. No Flames

Disclaimer:- I don't own teen Titans. If I did this would be a real episode.

* * *

Trying her patience

Beast boy looked at the object on the desk in his room _If this doesn't work, I'm dead. But if it does… but what if it doesn't? Oh well he who dares and all that. And if this works it was so worth the risk. _He shrugged and slipped the object around his neck then as a after though slipped it under his uniform to hide it. He opened his door and slowly walked down the hallway.

He walked slowly like a man walking to the electric chair. He looked around desperately for something to stop him, someone who would hold him back and tell him not to or ask him to come help them with something. He waited for a second praying that there would be a alert. There was no-one, Robin was training, Cyborg was working on the T-car and Starfire was at the mall. He walked up to the door. He stared at it for a few minutes _well. This is it. I'll just do it _He tried to knock but couldn't_…why aren't I doing it. Any second now. _He winced at the thought of how badly this could go and slowly raised his hand and knocked.

The response was almost instantaneous. Raven opened the door a second later with a slight look of displeasure on her face. "Beast boy what is it?" she said in her usual monotone. _Just say it Beast boy. Fear makes the Wolf seem large._ "Raven I need you to do something for me. I need a favour." Said Beast boy his voice laced with worry

"Go ask Robin or Cyborg or Starfire. I'm busy." Raven went to close the door but Beast boy blocked it. "You're the only one who can do it. Please. I really need this. The sooner you help me the sooner I can leave." Said Beast boy a hint of fear in his voice. _What is he afraid of?_ "Okay but make it quick." Said Raven in her I-really-don't-want-to-do-this voice. Beast boy stepped into the room. He hadn't been inside her room since the Nevermore Incident four weeks ago.

Raven closed the door "Well what is it?" she said picking up the book she had been reading and placing it back on her shelf. Beast boy gulped and said slowly "I need you to …" he trailed off into a mumble. Raven was suddenly worried _what is he do afraid of? It must be something really bad._ "What?" She said letting no trace of her fear into her voice. Beast boy looked her in the eye and said "I need you to get mad at me." Raven was surprised by this but quickly said "You don't need to ask me to do that. I do it most the time anyway. Why?" Beast boy looked at her and said "Don't ask just get really mad at me. Please" Ravens head crinkled as she thought of why he might want her to get mad at him and then said oddly "Why? Tell me first."

Beast boy sighed T_his is not going to work and If it does I'm going to end up in that dimension full of rabid chipmunks again_ and said "Fine. Just remember I tried to avoid this.He pointed at her and said with no conviction in his voice "You're a creepy witch demon." _He doesn't mean that he's just trying to make us annoyed_ said one of Ravens emotions. Raven sighed and said sarcastically in her monotone "Ow. My soul is ripped into a thousand shards of anger and hatred. Just tell me why." _How do I make her verm angry very fast..._A thought popped into his head _That'll do it._ Beast boy smiled "Fine. I'll try harder. Just remember I tried to do this nicely."

Years later Raven asked him how he had came up with the movement that came next he would always reply "Saw it in a movie." but it was probably on Robins training schedual. She didn't even notice him move. He moved one of his legs under hers and knocked them from under her. She gasped as she fell and waited for the floor to meet her skull. Instead she felt a single warm arm catch her. _Oh thank you_ She looked up at Beast boy smiling _I knew he couldn't do it. I knew he couldnt hurt me. _Then she felt something pat her. She looked down and saw that the hand that wasn't holding her up was on her right breast and was gently rubbing its nipple. _Beast boy you twisted Bastard! _She screamed in her head. She flung a fist up to smack him in the mouth but he was ready for this and transformed into a humming bird and dodged the blow. She dropped another few inches before he transformed back into himself and caught her again. _He's just trying to anger me._ She thought. Then she realised that his hand was no longer on her chest. She felt it squeeze her bum lightly and lost it. "You Pervert! You're going to regret that." She Roared as a extra pair of red eyes growing on her forehead. He quickly placed her down and moved back.

_I tried she can't say I didn't. Oh well. It's been very nice being alive. _Was all he had thought all the way through this entire episode. He saw Raven grow the extra pair of eyes and thought _Mission accomplished move away from the blast zone._ He took a second to place her down so she didn't get hurt and dived backwards propelling himself from the rapidly growing demon girl. The second he had taken to place her down cost him dear as Ravens Bed was levitated and almost smashed his head off. He stumbled as he dodged it and was hit in the face with a large white book. It fell open and he saw a pair of grey eyes "Oh dear. I'm glad I'm in here safe. Now I see what that was for. Goodbye Beast boy." said a charming voice in a british accent from inside the book and then it was whipped away. He flipped away and landed now he stood several feet from the 18-foot tall demonic form of Raven. He smiled to himself _Now lets see what she is made of._ He thought as a shadow tentacle grabbed his legs. He was slowly pulled under the cloak with a smile on his face.

Beast boy looked around the room on last time, felt the cloth brush his face and then he was in almost pitch black. He tried to look around and saw nothing. _No wonder this freaked Dr light out even my low-light vision can't see more than three maybe four foot. _He heard the scrape of scales and turned around quickly. "Who's there?" He said aloud and backed away from where he thought he had heard the noise. He turned around just in time to see a single scaly claw fly towards him. He jumped back and fumbled with the collar of his uniform trying to undo it. Panic hit him. _It's not working. What did I do wrong? I'm a dead man. Maybe it has to be in the dark to work. _He managed to dodge another appendage this time a tentacle tipped in a beak of some kind just before it hit him. He finally managed to undo the button and grasped the object just as the claw grabbed him. He went to swear but was dragged away too fast.

He saw the mouth. He stared at the horror. He felt the vomit rise in his throat but swallowed it quickly. It was a void of dark splattered in blood. Bodies lay around it, They were wearing uniforms, Robin, Cyborg, Starfire, Raven. It was a crater with teeth around the edges, gnashing hungrily waiting for its next meal _Their not real its just a shadow, fear itself._ He told himself as the teeth drew closed.. He grasped the object in his hand as screamed "May is phylacterium of vox addo lux lucis ut is locus of Obscurum in nomen of Azarath." The amulet in his hand instantly responded by flaring to life. It glowed in his hand like a small sun. He saw the creature's entire body and watched it scream as the light hit it. Its face slowly burned into nothing, the tentacles and claws fell limp then dissolved as lines of fire ran up them from the centre. The creature died in seconds. Beast boy usually wouldn't even eat meat but he smiled as the monster died knowing that it was pure evil. He looked at the bodies which were dissolving as well. They were illusions as he had thought.

_I'm immune they can't hurt me as long as I hold this. I can't believe I managed to make a working one. _Was all he though as he smirked at the amulet. It was a round peice of gold shaped like a lantern with a single beam of light coming off it. The entire thing was covered in runes that glowed. He smiled remembering how he had come across the spell in one of the books Raven had left in the living room one day. He had snuck the book into his room. At the time he hadn't known why this book interested him so much. Then he had found out via the internet that it was written in Latin. He had worked obsessively to learn how to read Latin, he didn't know how but he had known that the book was important. He finally found out why when he had read through it for the first time. He could remember how the title had jumped out at him as he had flipped through the book. . The title read "Upon the creation of amulets of Significant power." He had finally found the spell he wanted to read from the start and read the title "The creation of an amulet to disperse the darkness." He remembered the fight with Doctor light they had had a few days earlier and remembered the doctors words as he had lain doubled over in the street "So Dark, Make it stop. MAKE IT STOP." And a plan had almost instantly crystallised in his head.

He smiled as he had remembered the week he had spent in his room creating the little amulet in his hand. He had only come out for food, to battle evil and once get the pieces needed to make the amulet. He had worked relentlessly getting only one or two hours sleep ever night, only going to the bathroom when he was about to burst and only answering the door once when Raven had come to ask him if he had seen her book. He had said no and she had left. After the week he had finished the amulet which would hold the enchantment. Now it was only a simple matter of placing the enchantment into the amulet but he was no magician so instead he had in the end he had gone to an extreme.

(Flash back) _Beast boy knocked on the door to Ravens room and snuck in. Raven was no where to be seen. He snuck over to the chest and opened it an evil look oh his face. He picked up the white book and muttered to it "If Raven ever asks you I was never here." The book fell open and the eyes looked at him. Malchior has replied "How did you know which book was mine?" Beast boy smiled "I'm not stupid. I want your help." Malchior laughed and said cruelly "What makes you think I would help you green one? What's in it for me?" Beast boy next smile was a smile of pure unadulterated victory which made the book very nervious. The green boy lifted a small bottle labelled 'Tippex' "This is my own little bottle of magic. It can remove you from this page completely on a whim. Watch." Beast boy flourished a piece of paper and wrote a 'Malchior' on it then tippexed over the word. Malchior gasped and said in a suddenly worried voice "What do you want?" Beast boy placed down the lantern-shaped trinket, the book of spells on the right page and said "If you enchant this with this a spell. I will not only leave you alone. I will give you the bottle of magic. Also I will know if it is a Fake, I will come after you and don't tell Raven. If you break any of my conditions then see you in hells library__." He held up the tippex again and shook it. _

_Malchior sighed "Fine. Raven doesn't talk to me anyway." A tendril of magic wriggled out the page and touched the other book then the amulet. "It's done. To activate it say_ _May is phylacterium of vox addo lux lucis ut is locus of Obscurum in nomen of Azarath. It means May this amulet of power bring light to this place of Darkness in the name of Azarath. Why do you want it anyway?" But beast boy had already left leaving the bottle of Tippex and placed him back in the chest. "With a bit of work that guy could be as twisted as me. Or maybe not." thought Malchior caressing the small bottle and absorbing it into the book. _

Beast boy looked around the Inside of the cloak again. It was like a large hall way with a small hole at the top. He smiled and transformed into a bird. He grasped the Amulet in his talons and flew up. _Now to get out of here._ He flew for a hour maybe more, burning the creatures of the cloak as he went and finally reached the hole. In the hour he saw things that would of driven him insane if he hadn't had the amulet. Its cleansing light dissolving all fears, all monsters and all illsusions. He smiled like a jester as he left. He flew through into the blinding light.

Raven pulled Beast boy under her cloak and took a single step when Beast boy's head suddenly appeared out the right arm hole of her leotard. He smiled at her and said "Boo!" Raven jumped back suprised at the sudden appearance of Beast boy and the look of where his face appeared he was inside her clothes. _But he's meant to be dead…or at least severely maimed...and why is he in my leotard?_ This was actually so surprising that she managed to suppress her rage and say "How did you get out?"

Beast boy tried to climbed out of her leotards arm hole but found it was too small. "Umm Raven bit of help." Raven sighed and helped pull him out with her free arm. After a minute or so they managed to wiggle him out half way. "Well this is fun." Said Beast boy the air squeezed from his chest by Ravens fingers. "What happened? Why are you not crazy? Are you okay? I'm not helping you until you tell me." Raven burst out. Beast boy smirked "First thing let's get me out from inside your clothes. By the way are you wearing underwear under this? If your not then this is too awkward for words as it is without you wanting me to stay in here!" Raven blushed, but didn't help him "No I'm not falling for manipulation. Now while you're stuck in there tell me what happened." "Okay but please tell me you are wearing underwear." Said Beast boy. Raven sighed and lied "Yes I'm wearing underwear. Now come on tell me what happened."

Beast boy gave a sigh of relief and said "Good since you are wearing underwear I can just rip my way out." Raven took a second to realise what he had said then there was a tearing noise and she was completely naked. Beast boy transformed back from a horse to a human and turned around. He saw she was naked and stared "You said you were wearing underwear!" he shouted. Raven screamed back "**I DIDN'T EXPECT YOU TO RIP YOUR WAY OUT! NOW TELL ME WHAT IS GOING ON!"**

Beast boy opened his mouth to tell her to put a towel on, saw the look on her face and decided that this wasn't the time to say it. He sat down on the wreckage of the bed and patted the space next to him. Raven sat down and he started. "Remember about a month ago you lost a book. Well I have it. I used a spell inside to make an amulet to defend me from you when you try to throw me out a window. I decide to test it to the extreme by making you free rage for a bit. But you wouldn't do it, remember I did try to be nice about it. The amulet worked and now I can say what I want to without fearing that you will break me. And now the result of the entire plan is that we are sitting here in the remains of your room, you're naked and I can be honest without fear of your emotions destroying me. Sorry about the pervertedness before but it was the only way I could think of to make you really pissed off really fast." Beast boy said and then explained the entire episode in detail.

Raven looked at him right the way through with her mouth open amazed that Beast boy had thought of such a plan. She sat and thought for about a minute after the story ended. "So…It worked. What do you want to say?" Beast boy leaned over and said "I wanted to tell you I love you Raven." Everything in the room apart from Beast boy and Raven was engulfed in a black aura for a second then it disappeared. "You love me?" Said Raven. "Yeah I know I'm an asshole for putting you through this I'm so..." Said beast boy but was interrupted by Raven jumping on him and bowling him over onto the bed. "What the hell?" said beast boy as they landed. "Well my powers won't work so the only thing I can do is hit you." said Raven giving him a slap across the face "That was for making Rage take over." She slapped him again "That was for being a pervert" she slapped him again "and that one is ripping through my leotard like something off 'Alien'." She hugged him "but that's for doing it all for me."

Beast boy pulled away for a second and rubbed his cheek "Ow. You have a good set of arms on you." He pointed out before being pulling back into a quick gentle kiss. Raven slowly pulled the buttons off the front of his uniform with her powers. Beast boy's uniform fell to the floor. He was suddenly standing in his underwear which disintegrated in a black aura. Raven smiled "Now we're even on the uniform thing."

Beast boy looked at her and said "Raven. How am I supposed to get back to my room now?" Raven put a hand against his chest and said "You don't." Beast boy and Raven smiled and Raven squeezed his bum "And now we're even on the pervert thing." Then Raven pushed him out the room.

He held the amulet up and kissed it _Oh well. It's progress on where we were to start with and as a bonus I wans't sent to the dimension of chipmunks this time. _Thought beast boy turning into a humming bird and flying towards his room. He thought back over the last few weeks. The planning, the Tippex, the monsters, the nightmare he was going to have for weeks about that first monsters dying screams, the slapping and the amulet. Then he thought about the kiss and thought _So worth it really_ as he reached his room and snuggled down into his bed ready for the first good night's rest he had had in a month or so.


End file.
